Spells (DS1)
Spells 'are the offensive or defensive abilities used by mages that cost mana. There are a large number of spells in Dungeon Siege and its expansion, Legends of Aranna. This is a list of the ones found in DS1 and LOA. Spells are divided into two main categories, Nature Magic and Combat Magic and then sub divided into two smaller categories, Offensive and Buffs. Nature Magic is a school of magic that deals more with strengthening up friendly combatants and fighting individual foes than it does dealing with groups or weaking enemies. Unlike its Combat Magic counterpart, Nature Magic is also generally more accurate with its offensive weapons, with many of its spells homing in on the mage's target or hitting instantaneously at the cost of lower damage. Combat Magic is a school of magic that works almost inversely to Nature Magic. It has a much larger focus on dealing high damage to groups of enemies and weakening enemies through powerful spells. Unlike Nature Magic which is accurate with its targets, Combat Magic is generally inaccurate, as spells generally aim for where the target is and not where they will be upon impact. However the area of effect with many spells makes up for it. Abbreviations/terms: *'Air: 'Spell comes from the sky *'AoE: 'Area of effect; includes splash damage, "cloud" spells *'Arc: 'Spell's attack follows a parabolic path *'Boost : 'Temporarily increases health/mana. *'Boost : 'Temporarily increases a particular stat *'Chance of paralysis: 'There is a chance that the enemy is frozen in place for a moment. *'Close: 'Terminates at a short range, often shotgun-like *'Decomposition: 'Spell is used on dead bodies for its effect. * '''Delay: '''Spell takes a significant amount time to produce effect *'DoT: Damage over time *'Focusing:' You need to stand still to use the spell *'Glyph: '''An enemy-triggered bomb. Sets off on its own after 30 seconds. 10 at a time can be placed. Attacking with glyphs will not count as a kill. *'Guaranteed paralysis: Spell's main attack keeps enemy from moving/attacking. *'HoT: '''Healing over time. * '''HMC/MMC: '''High/medium mana cost. *'Insta-kill: Instantly kills an enemy. *'Instant-heal: '''Gives immediate hit points on cast *'Instant-hit: No tracking/timing is needed; spell immediately hits target *'Magic item: '''This spell can be found enchanted on certain blue-background items. *'Imbued item: 'This spell can be found on purple-background items. *'Orb: 'A ball that orbits you, firing projectiles. *'Physics: 'The spell has its own physics engine (will bounce, etc.) Mostly applies to bombs. They can be sent extremely long ranges due to physics. *'Projectile: 'Spell is a bolt, ball, bomb, etc. *'Random: 'Spell's effect follows a random path *'Spray: 'Often a version of an existing spell in which there are more, but weaker, projectiles. Used like a shotgun. *'Summoning: 'Casts a creature to fight for you. *'Sustained fire: 'Spell continuously uses mana until stopped. *'Tracks: 'Homes in on a target, following it until it hits or dissipates. Dungeon Siege 1 and Legends of Aranna Spells Nature Magic Lightning / Thunder / Light *'Zap: 'Lvl 0, instant-hit, magic item *'Flash: Lvl 3, AoE, instant-hit *'Spark:' Lvl 4, projectile, tracks 2, magic item *'Dancing' Zap: Lvl 5, projectiles, random movement, cannot break pottery *'Zapper Glyph: '''Lvl 7, glyph, delay, MMC *'Shock:' Lvl 8, ring, doesn't break boxes *'Orb of Lightning: Lvl 14, orb, instant-hit, HMC *'Lightning: '''Lvl 20, instant-hit, magic item *'Shockwave Glyph: Lvl22, glyph, delay, MMC *'Multi-Spark:' Lvl 30, projectile, tracks 4, magic item, MMC *'Shock Armor:' Lvl 36, magic armor, HMC *'Lightning Blast: '''Lvl 36, instant-hit, magic item *'Shock Wave:' Lvl 42, AoE *'Light Ray:' Lvl 48, instant-hit, magic item *'Chain Lightning: Lvl 60, instant-hit, multiple targets, doesn't break boxes *'Sun Ray: ' Lvl 66 , instant-hit, requires focusing *'Storm: '''Lvl 78, AoE, DoT, air, random, HMC *'Lightning Bolt:'' ''Lvl 84, instant hit, sustained fire, requires focusing *'Lightning Storm:' Lvl 90, AoE, DoT, air, random, HMC Ice *'Orb of Frost: '''Lvl 4, orb, projectile, MMC *'Iceshard:' Lvl 12, projectile, chance of paralysis *'Iceblast:' Lvl 24, spray, arc, chance of paralysis *'Frigid Armor: Lvl 50, magic armor, *'''Icefury: Lvl 54, projectile, spray, chance of paralysis *'Freeze:' Lvl 69, guaranteed paralysis *'Ice Storm:' Lvl 72, AoE, air, random, HMC Healing / Support *'Healing Hands:' Level 0 * Magic Armor: '''Level 3 * '''Resurrect: Level 4 * Healing Wind: ''Lvl 9,'' Large Party AoE * Orb of Healing: Level 10 * Regeneration: Level 14 * Accuracy: * Major Heal: Level 35 * Stone Skin: * Inspiration: * Full Resurrect: Level 40 * Mind Spring: * Nurture: Level 46 * Blood and Iron: * Eagle Eye: Level 55 Boosts ranged skill * Party Recharge: Level 58 * Merik's Windfall: Level 70 * Harmony Deception / Impediment *'Sleepy Gas:' Level 3 Reduces the movement and attack speed of a single target. * Freak: Level 5 Forces a single enemy to retreat for a few seconds. * Respite: Level 7 Protects the caster from all attacks up to one minute. If the caster attacks, the effect vanishes. Glyphs can still be cast from Respite, but kills will not count. * Light of Chadek: Level 8 * Hold Creature: Level 11 * Dimunition: Level 21 * Oversight: Level 22 Reduces a target's ranged accuracy. * Slow Crowd: * Spectral Image: * Mindflare Summoning / Transformation *'Summon Giant Rat: '''Level 4, 360 seconds *'Summon Killer Gremal: Level 7, 360 seconds? *'Transform into Wolf: '''Level 8, *'Transform into Cave Bear: 'Level 10, *'Summon Scorpion: 'Level 15, 240 seconds Other * '''Bubberjack's Orb of Poultry '(Only available in LOA, not normally found in-game) *'''Kill: *Polymorph Combat Magic Fire / Explosive / Damage *'Fireshot '''Level 0, projectile, magic item *'Burn body Level 1, decomposition *'Orb of Fire '''Level 2, orb, projectile *'Explosive Powder 'Level 3, AoE, arc, physics *'Firespray Level 4, projectile, spray, magic item *'Flaming Glyph: '''Level 7, glyph, delay *'Soul Lance:' ' Level 7, MMC, very slow projectile *Explode Body *'Flame: '''Level 8, close, AoE * '''Fireskull: '''Level 16, slow projectile, focusing, magic item *'Fireball: 'Level 20, projectile, AoE *'Death Blast: 'Level 24, self-cast, AoE *'Zorkon's Disintegrator: Level 25, insta-kill, instant-hit, HMC * Fire Ring: 'Level 26, self-cast, close *'Flame Shield: '''Level 32, self-cast, close, active while dead *'Fire Wall: '''Level 36, DoT, linear AoE *'Firerain: '''Level 48, Projectile, air, AoE *'Flame Blades: '''Level 52, projectile *'Inferno: 'Level 54, close, AoE, MMC ''<360* VERSION OF "FLAME"> *'Bomb: '''Level 60, projectile, arc, physics, AoE *'Fireshot Armor: 'Level 63, self-cast, projectile *'Meteor: '''Level 66, air, AoE, delay, HMC *'''Firebomb: '''Level 70, projectile, arc, AoE, magic item * '''Pillar of Fire: '''Level 72, DoT, random, * '''Zorkon's Exploder: Level 75, insta-kill, instant-hit, AoE, HMC * Fireball Rain: '''Level 84, air, projectile, HMC, AoE * '''Incineration: '''Level 88, instant-hit, DoT * '''Fireblast: '''Level 90, projectile, spray, AoE ' * Cyclone of Fire: '''Level 90, DoT, random, HMC ' * Cluster Bomb: 'Level 96, projectile, arc, physics, AoE, spray <''MULTI VERSION OF "BOMB"> * '''Blaster: '''Level 98, projectile, spray ' * Bombard: 'Level 100, projectile, arc, spray ''Level ???, air, AoE, delay, HMC <''MULTI VERSION OF "METEOR"> * '''Tremor: Level 100-something, ??? Acid / Poison All have at least some area of effect. They cannot break pottery. *'Acid Gas:' Level 1, small AoE, DoT *'Acid Glyph: '''Level 2, AoE, delay, glyph *'Acid Cloud: Level 12, AoE, MMC, will complete duration on target's corpse <''IMPROVEMENT OF "ACID GAS">'' * '''Orb of Acid *'Pestilence ' Level 42 *'Pestilence Cloud'Level 78 Healing / Support *'Leech Life' Level 2 *'Rage' Level 3 *'Revive: '''Level 5, combat equivalent of "Resurrect" *'Mana Chant:' *'Battle Healing''' Level 10 *'Spirit Armor:' Level 12 *Haste *'Triple Strike' Level 21 *'Reconstitution' Level 24 *Group Haste *'Pain Reflux' Deception / Impediment *'Turncoat' Level 3 *'Weaken' Level 7 *'Invisibility' *'Targeted Invisibility' *Curse *'Block of Stone' *'Transference' *Monster Magnet *'Tadzu's Trance' Level 75 *Malign Summoning / Transformation *'Summon Jade Gargoyle' Level 5 *'Summon Skeleton' Level 10 *''Transform into ''Vile Twisted Mucosa Data dump of Dungeon Siege spells ;Level Range :The level required by the spell, and the level at which cost and magnitude calculations cease to progress. ;Description :The descriptive text from the Logic and Expansion dsres libraries. Data dump of Dungeon Siege: Legends of Aranna spells ;Level Range :The level required by the spell, and the level at which cost and magnitude calculations cease to progress. ;Description :The descriptive text from the Logic and Expansion dsres libraries. Category:Items Category:Magic